


Geonsisujeonggwa

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Some don't get lines but they get called out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: When it came to geonsisujeonggwa (cinnamon punch with dried persimmon), Tobio did NOT share. Not from his thermos anyway.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Days of December [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Geonsisujeonggwa

**Author's Note:**

> eggnog/wassail/PUNCH

It had taken him a while-mainly since he hated going to the mall and other large shopping centers-,but he had found a large thermos that would keep his punch cold. Maybe it was supposed to be a dessert, but it was one of his favorite drinks and it was seasonal ( just like eggnog, bleh ) and he wanted to take some to school.

He didn’t realize after previously making some for his team would mean he’d have to guard his thermos.

**♧♧♧♧♧**

“Uh.” Tobio side eyed Sugawara as the older setter lurked near him. “Sugawara-san?”

He did not trust the innocent smile aimed his way. “Kageyama.”

Tobio squinted at him, then twisted away, letting Noya crash into him. Hugging his thermos to his chest, he blinked at them. “What are you doing?”

Tensing, they grinned sheepishly from the floor. “Nothing,” they tried, but he saw their eyes go to his thermos.

“No,” he said flatly and left them pouting.

**♧♧♧♧♧**

“Boke, if you don’t back away right now-”

“C’mon, just a sip!”

“No! Make your own!”

“The king sure is greedy today…”

“Why are you here?! Yamaguchi-kun, please stop laughing and stay away from my thermos! Yachi! I CAN see you!”

“Eep!”

“Sorry, Kageyama-kun.”

“Liar! Go away!”

**♧♧♧♧♧**

“I thought you were the nicer second years.”

Tanaka sputtered from his locker. “Oi!”

“You were eyeing my thermos this morning, I saw it. Kinoshita-san, please!”

“What can I say? I like ginger.”

“ _ Back off before I bite you. _ ”

“That is not how you treat your senpai. Whoa, hey!”

“It’s mine!”

“Please stop acting like vultures and change.”

**♧♧♧♧♧**

“You too?”

Shimizu was unrepentant while Azumane radiated guilt and Sawamura peered at his water bottle.

Tobio stared at them flatly, then spotted Takeda shifting sheepishly on the opposite side and Ukai looking away. He threw his arms up, almost whacking Noya who was clinging to him in the face. “Fine! I’ll bring some tomorrow, just-leave my thermos alone!”

His team cheered and he rolled his eyes. Ridiculous.


End file.
